Framing Frame
(escape within 2 minutes) (stealth escape after 2 minutes) (loud escape after 2 minutes) (hack is finished) |exp2 = (stealth escape) (loud escape) |exp3 = (escape within 5 minutes) (loud escape after 5 minutes) (stealth escape after 5 minutes) (all gold secured) |escape = Garage Escape Cafe Escape Overpass Escape Park Escape |achievement = }} Framing Frame is a three-day heist in PAYDAY 2. The crew must steal select paintings from an art gallery that is hosting a Singapore Art Exhibit, sell them to the senator's people, then frame the senator. The heist contractor is The Elephant. This heist is noteworthy for having a great emphasis on stealth over aggression, with a greater reward if the crew can stealth the heist and collect the gold. The Day 1 of this Heist has become available on the 24th of October 2014 as a standalone single-day heist. Day 1 Pre-Planning Objectives #(Loud) Get into the security room. #(Loud) Override the system to open the paintings locks ( seconds). Alternatively use the OVE9000 to saw open the bars. #Steal at least paintings marked with a red "sold" mark. #Escape. Walkthrough The lobby and each hall have one camera. It is advisable to take out the guard in the security room, which will stop the cameras from detecting you. Be aware that passing guards will notice a destroyed camera. A laser will also spawn between two random halls. Lasers detect heisters and objects passing through them. If your goal is to stealth the whole mission, it's much better to take all the available paintings. If you do so, you'll have more "friendly" cameras in the 3rd day, meaning the heist will be easier. Should stealth break at any given moment, metal bars will cover the paintings and security shutters will close, sealing the crew inside until the police arrives on the scene. A computer in the security room must be hacked in order to lower the bars so that the paintings can be taken. Alternatively, an Enforcer can also use the OVE9000 saw to cut the bars off. A good method for this option is to simply tap the saw's trigger on each bar, it takes just one "hit" for the saw to cut a single bar. Tips *You can easily draw nearby guards by triggering the hand drier (by crouching beneath it) in the restroom. *The number of paintings you secure in the van is the number of cameras you will have access to on Day 3 and the amount of money bags you'll receive on Day 2. *The number of paintings available is randomized between attempts: the total is not impacted by difficulty, changes on restarting the day, and will always be between six and nine. *If the goal is to stealth the entirety of Framing Frame, one possible strategy with a group is to bring two to four Ghosts with ECMs. The team will then chain ECMs one after another and spread out and search for paintings (they only need to be picked up and thrown on the ground). With enough ECMs, the team can find all paintings and move them to the van without ever breaking stealth. Note: Depending on the team's size, builds, and speed, ECM skills wouldn't necessarily be required. If the team never kills a guard, the team doesn't have to worry about pagers, so acing ECM Specialist, while nice for the added time, is not required. *The additional roof access spawns a covered statue in hall A, D or E, depending on the player's choice. The statue can be used as extra cover or allow the player to enter the hall from the skylight. *It is a good idea to stealth this day, otherwise you have a chance of meeting an ambush on Day 2 or an escape on Day 1, and by extension, Day 3. Day 2 Assets Objectives #Trade the paintings. #Secure Money. (optional) #Escape. Walkthrough The group must first answer a phone inside a derelict rail carriage. They are instructed to place the paintings on the table. Once the paintings have been placed, the group must then throw the paintings out of a roof door, where a helicopter is waiting. Each painting is worth a single bag of money. Once finished, the group must move through an abandoned warehouse to the escape van. If Day 1 was successfully stealthed or if players escaped less than 50 seconds after the alarm sounded on Day 1, the only resistance will usually be three civilians waiting by the escape van, who can be managed easily. However, there is a 1% chance that the police will ambush the players and attack in force. Frankelstner's The Long Guide If Day 1 was not successfully stealthed (players escaped more than 50 seconds after an alarm sounded), there is a 76% chance that police will ambush the players on Day 2. Tips *If your crew has access to the OVE9000 saw an alternate route to the escape van is available, accessed by sawing the two locks on the circular sewer grate near the train exit. It surfaces on the far end of the warehouse, but players must be heedful of fall damage when entering. This can be avoided by aiming for the sides of the sewer. **However, this route seems to delay the ambush, causing it to trigger once the player exits the sewer. It also exits next to a warehouse door. This route is advised, since the crew will be able to move the bags more safely. * Police forces will rappel into the sewers if accessed, making the area dangerous in the event of Shields or Bulldozers rushing in. However, Trip Mines can be very effective, a single player can easily delay the police long enough for their teammates to move the bags further towards the van. * If a crew is not using the sewer route, the warehouse has a second level with windows at the far side to move bags. This is advisable if the doors to the warehouse have already been closed and police presence is already heavy. Bugs *If someone who is not properly in sync with the host answers the phone, it does not trigger the next sequence of the trade; this causes the crew to be stuck and unable to complete the heist. *Usually the blue/red ! indicator will become stuck on the screen from the civilians once they detect you. Day 3 Pre-Planning Objectives (Stealth) #Steal all electronic items. #Assemble stolen electronic items next to the laptop on the roof. #Use the desktop computer to access the hidden vault. #Find the hidden vault. #Place bags of coke in the pre-vault room. #Use the desktop computer to open the vault door. #(Optional) Use the desktop computer again to temporarily disable the lasers. This may have to be done a few times to bag all of the gold and carry it out of the vault room. #(Optional) Carry the gold to the zip-line. #Escape. Objectives (Loud) #Find the server room. (There are three possible server rooms) #Hack into the computer and wait for the upload to finish. ( seconds) #Protect the power boxes while the upload is in progress. #Escape. Walkthrough Stealth The crew starts on the roof of the senator's apartment. To their immediate left is a laptop that is connected to the cameras placed inside all of the stolen paintings hung inside the apartment. Guarding the apartment is a compliment of several guards and three security cameras. The guards patrol within the two levels and the roof of the apartment. The only safe place is where you spawn. It is not uncommon for guards to walk onto the roof near the start of the heist. If you have detector trip mines in your possession, it is advised to place of them on the three doors leading to the roof. This way, if any guard goes on the roof, you'll hear him and be able to avoid contact. The crew should attempt to locate the needed electronic items while avoiding the guards and cameras. Top Room Spawn 1.jpg|In the room above the office, on the table in front of the large window. Hard drive spawn. Top Room Spawn 2.jpg|In the room above the office, on a table closest to the railing. Keycard spawn. Second Floor Office 1.jpg|The second floor office. All devices can spawn in here. Second Floor Office 2.jpg|On the desk with the computers and papers. Laptops, tablets and phones spawn here. Second Floor Office 3.jpg|On the bench to the right side of the stairs. Hard drive spawn. Living Room 1.jpg|The living room outside of the office. All devices can spawn here. Living Room 2.jpg|Under the TV in the right room. Hard drive, tablet and phone spawn. Living Room 3.jpg|On the top of the bookshelf in the right room. Laptop, tablet, phone and keycard spawn. Living Room 4.jpg|On the "S" table. Keycard spawn. Living Room 5.jpg|The couch adjacent to the "S" table. Keycard spawn. Living Room 6.jpg|On the right side of the living room, on a table behind the smaller couch. Hard drive, tablet and phone spawn. Living Room 7.jpg|On the left side of the living room, beside the two paintings on the bench. Hard drive spawn. Living Room 8.jpg|On the couch to the right of the left side living room. Laptop spawn. Mezzanine 1.jpg|The mezzanine overlook. Tablet and phone spawn here. Mezzanine 2.jpg|On the desk attached to the left railing corner closest to the far right door. Tablet and phone spawn. Bedroom Introduction.jpg|The bedroom. All devices and keycard spawn here. Bedroom 2.jpg|On the right bedside table. Hard drive, laptop and phone spawn here. Bedroom 1.jpg|On the couch closest to the wall. Hard drive spawn. Bedroom 3.jpg|On the bed itself. Keycard spawn. Bedroom 4.jpg|On the left bedside table. Hard drive, tablet and phone spawn. Hallway 1.jpg|In the hallway connecting the bedroom to the kitchen and stairs. Laptop, tablet and phone spawn. Kitchen Introduction.jpg|The kitchen. All devices but hard drives spawn here. Kitchen 1.jpg|On the long bench. Keycard spawn. Kitchen 2.jpg|On the central bench. Laptop, tablet and phone spawn here. Kitchen 3.jpg|On the bench attached to the wall, to the left of the sink. Tablet and phone spawn. Bottom Floor Introduction.jpg|The bottom floor. All devices and keycard spawn here. Bottom Floor 1.jpg|On a small table behind a pillar closest to the wall. Laptop spawn. Bottom Floor 2.jpg|In the left area, on the left couch-side table. Hard drive, table and phone spawn. Bottom Floor 3.jpg|On the right side, on the central table. Laptop spawn. Bottom Floor 5.jpg|On the left couch-side table of the couch closest to the balcony on the right side. Hard drive, tablet and phone spawn. Bottom Floor 6.jpg|On top of the bookshelf in the centre of the bottom floor. Keycard spawn. Bottom Floor 7.jpg|On the table closest to the left side. Tablet spawn. Bottom Floor 8.jpg|On the other table to the left of a couch on the opposite side. Hard drive, tablet and phone spawn. Bottom Floor 9.jpg|On the couch on the right side. Tablet spawn. Bottom Floor 11.jpg|On the central table of the right side. Laptop spawn. Bottom Floor 12.jpg|On the right, right couch-side table. Tablet and phone spawn. Once the crew have the items, they will need to plug them into the laptop on the roof. Once that is finished, a player has to go to the senator's office and interact with his computer. This will grant access to the outer vault room that is hidden behind a book shelf that you will have to find. There are three Book shelves located on the map. One in the bedroom on the bottom floor, one in the lounge area on the bottom floor, and one on the second floor next to the stairs leading down to the kitchen. Once you have found the vault's entrance, a player will need to go to the roof where the heist began to obtain eight bags of cocaine thrown to them near the zip-line. The group must then move all eight bags of cocaine from the roof to the vault entrance and pile them up there. Once this task is accomplished, you need to operate the senator's computer again to open the vault. Then the crew can choose to leave or stay and get the gold from the vault. Getting gold The laser alarm system is active and if tripped (even with a bag) will sound the alarm. The player in the senator's office must again interact with the computer to shut off the lasers for a few brief moments ( seconds), in this time the players at the vault can safely move into the vault and empty its contents. Before the lasers reactivate, the lasers will make 3 beeps, warning the player that the lasers are reactivating. After getting the gold out of the vault without setting off the alarm, the crew can now move the gold bags to the roof and place them onto the zip-line to be dropped off into the other building. However if at any point the alarm is tripped then they must abandon the stealth route, even if the gold is loaded or about to be loaded. You will still be able to extract the remaining gold out for a bigger payday. Loud, looking for server With the alarm tripped the crew must work fast to frame the senator. Bain suggests they should leak information on the senator's illegal arms deals to all the media outlets and instructs the crew to locate the server room inside the apartment. There are two keycards (one on Death Wish difficulty) in the apartment that can quickly open any of three rooms that might contain the server. To find it easily, listen for the PC beeps (noting that the sound is extremely faint). Once inside, the crew must interact with the server computer and defend it for seconds until the upload is completed. At this point the police can shut off the power using two randomly placed power boxes around the map forcing the crew to bring the power back on and restart the computer to continue the upload process. Once the upload is complete the crew can retreat to the roof and wait for helicopter extraction. Bugs *Occasionally, only the host can activate the PC at first. Other players will not be able to activate the PC but can still interact with it after the host has activated it first. *On console, occasionally the "Bag Shortcut" asset will not work. The vent will be open but bags will not be able to be thrown down the vent. *When the day goes loud, Bain will keep on repeating several phrases (e.g. the power being cut) even after their trigger has been rectified (turning the power back on). The third party modification Hoxhud has fixed this problem but the official updates did not. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L76YcMwB674 *On the Xbox 360 version, walking into the closed vault door on certain spawns will allow a player a glimpse into the inside of the vault with a limited span of view. This will not set off the motion sensor activated alarm, however throwing a bag while in this position will. *Console players may experience a bug where when a guard walks across the skylights on the roof, he will shatter them and alert any guards or cameras within range. Tips Stealth *Cameras and guards detect: **Players. **Dead bodies. **Surrendered guards. **Smashed glass. **Broken cameras. **Vault. **Body bags/loot bags. *The electronic items can be located by interacting with the laptop on the roof or PC in the cabinet and switching between the cameras. When a camera sees an item, it will be temporarily marked with a yellow outline that can be seen by you and your group. The electronic items can also be picked up through solid surfaces, such as walls or windows. Bringing a weapon with an Assault Light or Tactical Pistol Light Gadget is recommended, as some items have a dark texture that blends in with the surface its spawned on. *There are possible locations for the paintings (and therefore cameras) to be hung on Day 3. The number of stolen paintings on Day 1 is the number of cameras you will have access to on Day 3. *There are guard patrol locations not seen by cameras, this means that additional reconnaissance on foot will often be required despite having a full compliment of paintings. *Cleaner aced is highly recommended to carry the corpses to a safe location (i.e. to the roof where players spawn, inside the closet on the bottom floor, at the vault or inside server rooms). *Do not destroy cameras. Use the Camera Loop skill or an ECM jammer if you need to look for items located near a camera. *It is possible that a camera will be looking directly at the vault bookcase. It will be alerted by an open bookcase door. In this case, it is advisable to have a player with Camera Loop loop the camera in order to save ECMs while the gold is moved out (if desired). *It is recommended for one person to stay on the roof accessing the laptop (cameras) to spot the electronic items and guards. Having more than one person (especially clients) stealthing means a larger margin for error, not to mention desynchronisation (desync) that is particularly prevalent on this map. *Highlighting guards by shouting at them makes the day easier due to the small space the day is set in makes an unexpected encounter with the guards highly likely. *When the NPC in the other building throws the coke, it is possible to get the "I got it, I got it!" achievement. *Avoid shooting guards on the outer balcony of the map, as they may fall over the railing and therefore off map, making it impossible to answer the pager. *Sprinter aced and fast hands aced is highly recommended for getting gold out of the vault. These skills are a must on console (Xbox-360 and PlayStation 3), as the laser time has not been extended. *Avoid sprinting on the stairs, as patrolling guards underneath and above will instantly detect you. *It is possible to see outlines through vault door on vault camera. It can be used to guess location of vault. Loud *The vault door will NOT close if the alarm is triggered while a player is still inside. Use this chance to bag and secure all the gold inside while preparing for plan B. This is by far the most lucrative method of breaking Day 3. *If you're opting for Plan B, try to find the power boxes before activating the server. **A Technician with Trip Mines should place them just under the circuit breakers. This helps reduce interruptions of the upload, and is also a good way of doing the 'Afraid of the Dark' achievement. **Sentry guns may also be effective, but without health, damage and ammunition upgrades they may also be an extremely short term solution. *Before you begin the loud portion of the heist, you should always take a second to locate any keycards, as they will be instrumental to a quicker heist. *Loot bags (but not body bags due to their size) can also be hidden behind the right-hand chair in the bedroom without guards noticing them, which is very useful if the vault is located in the bedroom. However, it is inadvisable to hide them behind the left chair, as you may not be able to reach them to get them back out. *Should the alarm be triggered while the coke has to be put into place, players can secure up to four bags of coke by carrying them on their backs when escaping, granting them the normal value. *When going loud, it is worth considering that the tight corridors and claustrophobic stairwells make this map favor LMGs, shotguns and SMGs. *To figure out which door has the server in it just stand next to the door and listen for the beeping the server makes. This noise can be hard to identify with background noise, so it is advisable to attempt this in stealth with lowered in-game music. *Specials will spawn in the elevator along with around two or three regular units. Trivia *From the roof of the building and the balcony, the White House and various other Washington D.C. landmarks can be seen. **Upon seeing the view, Bain will cite the line "1600 Penn... maybe we go there for our next big score...", joking about a robbery of the White House, which is located at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. *Unlike Hotline Miami's hidden hatch, finding the vault on Day 3 before the actual goal does not help things along faster, and you still need to 'find' the vault even if it's already been found. **Framing Frame Day 3 is also one of the very few heists in the game where any advancements made during stealth are completely nullified once the loud portion begins. *On Day 1, one of the paintings includes a portrait of Batman in the background. Death Wish Mode Changes Day 1: *All cameras will now be replaced with Titan cameras. *There are now guards patrolling, guard at the front desk, and guard in the security room. Day 2: *There is now a small chance that the police will ambush you, even if you complete Day 1 without the alarm going off. Day 3: *All cameras will now be replaced with Titan cameras. *There are now guards patrolling. *Guards do not have flashlights, making them harder to detect. *There is now only one keycard available. The FBI Files The Capitol Art Gallery reported the burglary of several paintings from an exhibition of new Singaporean artists. Questioning the usual fencers dealing in such art drew a blank, but these paintings were later found in the apartment of a well-respected Senator. Achievements Achievements= paintings.}} }} |-|Tips= '''Big Deal' Since difficulty does not impact the amount of paintings, playing on Normal difficulty is recommended. Additionally, one or more players should consider a mod such as HoxHud, which will list the map's bag loot amounts; whilst not necessary, it will significantly streamline the process by allowing immediate restart if the total is less than 9. After playing with the desired approach, preferably taking the OVE9000 Saw if opting for Plan B, players need only escape with all paintings and complete Day 2 as normal. Once the helicopter begins to depart, the achievement should pop. Afraid of the Dark Like most area denial achievements, it is best attempted on a lower difficulty with a team of multiple, well balanced Technicians. By using sentries carefully and guarding the two boxes in pairs, it shouldn't be too difficult to hold down the area(s) long enough to complete the hack. Maps References ru:Подстава с Картинами Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by The Elephant